My Lovely Pilot
by saruakira
Summary: Sasuke seorang pilot internasional, straight dan senang bermain dengan wanita. Ketika karier sebagai pilotnya melejit Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang co-pilot newbie. Bagaimana pekerjaan yang akan mereka lewati bersama, dapatkan Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Naruto untuk menerbangkan pesawat atau bahkan menerbangkan benih-benih cinta? [SN][AU]
1. Chapter 1

Suara penyiar berita menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tak menganggu aktivitas pemuda blonde yang sedang sibuk meracik beberapa bumbu instan. Tangannya cekatan meraih beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk memasak semangkuk ramen instan ukuran jumbo yang ia dapatkan cuma-cuma, hadiah gratisan dari belanja produk lain.

Bunyi bising air mendidih menyita atensi pria pirang. Memutar tuas kompor, api redup seketika. Sambil bersiul, menuang perlahan air mendidih ke dalam cawan plastik ramen instannya. Menunggu ramennya matang sempurna, ia bersiap. Mematut kembali dirinya dalam pantulan cermin. Sempurna.

Tak membiarkan ramennya mekar, beberapa kali sendok ramen ludes tak bersisa. Menggeser ponsel pintarnya mendekat. Satu pesan menggunakan kuota pada aplikasi _LINE_ masuk.

"Semangat pada pekerjaan perdanamu, ibu selalu mendoakan."

Tersenyum membaca deretan huruf penyemangat. Menebar senyum mataharinya ia siap menjalani tugas perdananya.

.

 **Title :** My Lovely Pilot

 **Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Genre :** Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Rate :** T

 **Chapter :** Part 1 of 3

 **Warning :** BL, BoyxBoy, cerita humu, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC sudah pasti =w=

 **Summary :** Sasuke seorang pilot internasional, straight dan senang bermain dengan wanita. Ketika karier sebagai pilotnya melejit Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang co-pilot newbie. Bagaimana pekerjaan yang akan mereka lewati bersama, dapatkan Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Naruto untuk menerbangkan pesawat atau bahkan menerbangkan benih-benih cinta?

.

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Pilot ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU]**

 **.**

Bandara Internasional Narita dengan segala hiruk pikuknya. Suara langkah kaki yang berpacu dengan waktu keberangkatan, suara desing mesin pesawat yang berderu hingga bisikan gossip para pramugari tentang seorang pilot muda berbakat tak sengaja ia dengar. Namikaze Naruto, pria dewasa, berumur 22 tahun, mulai hari ini akan menjadi bagian penting dari bandara internasional Narita.

Pintu dengan desain sederhana bercat putih dengan kaca buram besar pada bagian tengahnya diketuk Naruto perlahan. Intrupsi suara didalam, ia berani membuka pintu. Kepala pirangnya mengangguk setelah melepas topi dengan aksen pin burung elang ditengahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" sang pria bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan berkas ditangannya.

"Ya." Ditempa selama empat tahun pada Akademi Penerbangan membuatnya tegas menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari seniornya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau bekerja sebagai co-Pilot dari Pilot senior bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Menatap Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya."

"Siap pak." Naruto menjawab mantap.

Pria dihadapannya mengangguk. Berdiri kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto hangat. "Selamat bergabung di Konoha Eagle*, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Mengangguk, membalas jabatan pak kepala bernama Sarutobi. Kemudian pamit mundur untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

.

Kepala pirang Naruto celingukan, mencari ruang staff ternyata lebih rumit dibandingkan berputar-putar dilabirin. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan seragam pilot yang katanya dapat menaikkan taraf ketampanan seseorang hingga mencapai 360 persen. Tapi mengapa tidak ada yang menghampirinya sekedar untuk memberikan informasi ruang staff. Dan entah kenapa lantai ini begitu sepi.

Sepatu pantofel masih setia menciumi lantai, hingga terhenti karena Saphirenya tak sengaja mengintip adegan dewasa lima meter dihadapannya. Seorang pria memakai seragam pilot yang sama dengannya ringan mengangkat satu kaki yang diduga Naruto pramugari pada pahanya dan sial mereka bertemu tatap.

 _Onyx_ menatap _Saphire_ tajam. Merinding, kalau saja otak Naruto lebih jenius dari salah satu tokoh film kartun berwarna pink berbentuk bintang ia pasti akan lebih memilih balik kanan, bubar, jalan. Sungguh sayang kapasitas otak Naruto hampir sama dengan si bintang berwarna merah muda. Jadilah bukannya balik ia malah berani maju pantang mundur.

"Ano—" Naruto menghapus jarak, tepat dihadapan pria bermata _Onyx_ , ia bertanya polos "Apa anda tahu ruang staff?"

Pria _Onyx_ melotot tajam. Siapa pria ini berani sekali mengganggu kegiatan memanjanya. Berdecak sebal tak rela melepas pelukannya. Yang dipeluk kaget, buru-buru membenahi seragam pramugarinya yang berantakan.

"Pergilah, aku sudah tidak _mood_." Mengusir gadis pramugari seenak mengusir lalat. Memastikan seragamnya rapih, gadis pramugari itu pergi setelah memberikan cibiran pada pria pirang yang menatap polos.

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah pergi sang gadis. "Dan kau—" suara pria dihadapnnya menyita atensi.

"Ya, jadi anda tahu ruang staff?" cengir andalannya ia keluarkan. "Syukurlah, aku pikir kita satu armada, lihat seragam kita sama." Menunjuk setelan garmen yang dikenakannya.

TWITCH. Urat imajiner tercetak didahi. Pria dihadapannya ini polos atau bodoh?. Memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan amarah. "Kau—siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, 22 tahun lulusan termuda loh dari akademi penerbangan Konoha."

Memijat kening yang berdenyut "Aku tidak peduli." Menunduk, mengambil kembali topi pilotnya yang jatuh. Menepuk-nepuk menghilangkan debu yang hinggap. "Yang jelas kau sangat bodoh—" memakai kembali topinya "DO—BE" mengeja panggilan baru untuk Naruto sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto bengong sesaat, hei berani sekali ia mengatainya bodoh. Bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau ia lulusan termuda sudah pasti jenius dong. "TEME! AKU TIDAK BODOH!" Memacu kakinya mencoba menyetarakan langkahnya dengan pria didepan sambil menggerutu. "Hei tunggu setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelum pergi."

Pria _Onyx_ berhenti.

"Apa kau tahu ruang staff?"

Pria _Onyx_ Melotot.

.

Naruto keki. Entah mengapa tiga orang pramugari diseberang mejanya menatapnya tajam. Ia kenal satu pramugari yang duduk ditengah. Pramugari kekasih dari si-pilot mesum kurang ajar yang ia temui tadi di _basement_. Naruto berdiri, berusaha mengurangi keringat yang terlalu banyak keluar karena grogi. Mengambil segelas air mineral kemudian meneguknya rakus.

Speaker dari ruang staff berbunyi, pengumuman persiapan keberangkatan armada Konoha Eagle tujuan Konoha-London. Naruto bersiap, ini tugasnya yang pertama membantu pilot menerbangkan armada udara lintas benua.

Naruto bersama beberapa pramugari dan pramugara berjejer rapih setelah sebelumnya melakukan _briefing_ terlebih dahulu. Menggeret satu koper ditangannya. Beruntung tadi ia berkenalan dengan salah satu pramugara yang kelewat ceria seperti dirinya –Kiba— jadi Naruto tidak begitu salah tingkah saat diberi tatapan sadis dari tiga gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Rombongan berbelok, berhenti sesaat untuk menunggu sang pilot keluar dari ruangannya. Pria dengan tinggi hampir dua meter minus 20 centi keluar dengan penuh wibawa, seperti rumor yang beredar seragam pilotnya menambah tingkat ketampanannya 360 persen. Topi pilot yang tersemat apik menutupi sebagian poni hitamnya membuat wajahnya tampak begitu mempesona. Gadis pramugari pingsan ditempat, pak kepala nosebleed, pramugara uring-uringan. Naruto—

"AAAAH TEME!"

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pilot muda berbakat yang sudah diakui dunia. Diusianya yang ke 25 ia sudah meraih banyak penghargaan dibidang penerbangan. Prestasinya begitu gemilau. Kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menjadi staff angkatan udara. Sayang bisnis keluarga lebih membutuhkannya sekarang hingga ia terdampar disini.

Beberapa tombol menyala dalam ruang _cockpit_. Berusaha bekerja professional mengenyampingkan aura menekan dari pilot utama, sang co-Pilot menjalankan tugasnya, memfungsikan beberapa tombol, menjawab panggilan siap dari pusat setelah sang pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, selamat datang di Konoha Eagle, penerbangan 7 layanan tanpa henti ke London. Aku kapten anda Sasuke Uchiha, bersama pilot pembantu—" onyxnya melirik sipirang tajam.

"Namikaze Naruto." Berbisik pelan menginformasikan namanya.

"—Namikaze Naruto. Kami mengharapkan penerbangan lancar dengan waktu penerbangan kurang lebih 7 jam. Kita akan mengudara sebentar lagi."

Sasuke melafalkan beberapa kalimat yang biasa ia ucapkan ketika akan lepas landas dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Tangan putih pucatnya dengan lincah menggerakan primary control survace*, menerbangkan burung besi semuda menerbangkan pesawat mainan. Sementara Naruto hanya membantu sedikit dan memperhatikan captain pilot disebelah kirinya.

.

Rombongan maskapai Konoha Eagle melenggang di bandar udara Heathrow pukul 10 malam. Menaiki bus maskapai menuju hotel yang tak jauh dari kawasan airport. Sasuke duduk tepat dibelakang supir dan ajaibnya Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke.

Bisik-bisik terdengar, Kiba hendak mengingatkan kalau sang pilot tak suka membagi kursinya dengan siapapun, tapi terlambat. Naruto sudah dengan nyaman menempatkan bokongnya.

"Kau—" Urat kekesalan berkedut riang di sudut kening Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh dengan mulut penuh permen kenyal berbentuk beruang warna-warni dengan rasa berbeda. "Apa kau mau Teme? Ini enak sekali, aku mendapatkannya secara percuma saat mengambil makan siang." Menarik tangan Sasuke, menaruh beberapa butir permen dengan warna merah, biru dan orange ditangannya.

Sasuke diam.

Kiba menahan nafas. Beberapa pramugari dan pramugara diam ditempat. Tiga pramugari tersenyum puas dan Naruto masih dengan senang menyesap rasa manis asin entah bercampur dimulutnya.

"Wah rasa jeruk~" memegang pipi sambil menebar bunga bunga imajiner, tak sadar disampingnya sang pilot sudah menebar aura hitam pekat dengan permen berbentuk beruang meleleh lengket ditangannya.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

.

 **Konoha Eagle** : anggap saja saudaranya dari salah satu maskapai terkemuka di Indonesia. :D~

 **Author's Note :**

Halllloooow semuaaaah muaaaah~ saru datang kembali dengan film yang baru hohoho *seketika ditimpukin* ehehe maap maap saya belum menyelesaikan film yang belum rampung dan malah udah apdet film lain #SutradaranyaDiOnePunch.

Tenaaaang kemungkinan ini akan selesai dalam 3 shoot dan tidak ada sekuel alias ending ga gantung, tapi gak janji update cepet hehe

Lalu saya mohon maaf jika saya membuat Naruto terlihat bego bin polos disini ataupun di tempat yang lain. Hemmm ini pasti pengaruh dari hidoku shinaide, huks saya terbawa sifat Nemugasa yang polos nan kyut itu huhuhuhu #GakMauDisalahin dan saru juga terpengaruh dengan sifat Maya yang sadis bin kuul itu jadilah Sasuke agak mirip-mirip ya eh ato ini perasaan saru aja huhuhu :"D

POKOKNYA MASAMUNE ITU SUAMI SAYA #GaNyambung #DigarangOnodera

Dari pada saru makin ngalor ngidul sekian dulu ya, saru mau garap PPt seminar dulu~

Akhir kata,

 **Happy Reading Happy Watching**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saru-**


	2. Chapter 2

Dua puluh kursi, dan Sasuke selalu duduk dikursi yang sama. Memilih menyendiri demi secuil ketenangan, menghargai waktu luang berharganya selepas menerbangkan pesawat. menikmati pendar lampu dengan beberapa musik terputar di playlist pada gadget canggihnya. Sasuke menikmati perjalanan singkatnya menuju hotel dan semuanya tahu Sasuke tak suka diganggu.

Alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut, tangannya sudah gatal ingin meremas kepala pirang yang rasanya begitu menyakitkan mata. "Kau—" aura hitam pekat menguar.

"Hm? Kenapa Teme?" Naruto berbalik, dilihatnya Sasuke yang menekuk alisnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, memilih mendelik tajam mengirim kode 'Aku marah pake banget!' pada Naruto dan sayangnya Naruto hanya senyum sumringah, sabar menunggu Sasuke sedikit mengangkat suara.

"Dobe—" kesal dengan kode-kodeannya yang tak berhasil ditangkap dan diterjemahkan oleh otak Naruto yang berkapasitas pas-pasan, Sasuke memilih menggeram, memberatkan suara dengan penuh dominasi.

Naruto merinding, _saphire_ nya membulat. "Te-Teme—" napasnya tersengal, bulir keringat menetes bergantian, Naruto berhasil menangkap kode yang diberikan Sasuke. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku baru sadar kalau—" Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tangan dengan lelehan permen ia julurkan, kode untuk Naruto membersihkan tangannya. Sayangnya ketika tangannya terulur, Naruto sudah berdiri heboh menghampiri supir mini bus yang mereka tumpangi—.

—dan berteriak lantang "Pak! Tolong berhentikan mobilnya di pom bensin terdekat!" Sasuke menekuk alis, heran. Pak supir berjengit, kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto "A-ada apa?"

"Bersabarlah Teme!" binar simpati tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bersabar, tapi aku sudah bisa menahan—"

"Astaga! Kau—Apa sudah—" gelagat panik makin ditunjukan Naruto "Cepat Pak! Cepat berhenti di pom bensin!" Naruto makin heboh. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dibelakang membuat Sasuke tertular panik

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya

"Kumohon tahan sebentar Sasuke, jangan marah-marah, itu akan mempercepat prosesnya!" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke, menyuruh pria itu untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Sasuke tersulut emosi, tak suka dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. bagaimanapun Naruto memang sudah menyulut emosinya dari awal. "Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mere—"

"ASTAGA! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA PAK SUPIR!" Naruto berteriak heboh. Supir sudah bersiap menginjak pedal rem.

"Jangan berhenti Pak!" Sasuke melotot. Supir kembali menekan pedal gas.

"Astaga Teme! Itu tidak baik ditahan, Berhenti Pak!"

"Tetap lanjutkan perjalanan Pak."

Bus berjalan tersendat-sendat. Kru didalam dengan supir dibuat bingung dengan perdebatan _captain_ beserta _co_ -pilot armada mereka. Kiba memijat keningnya, memberanikan diri maju mencoba menengahi pertengkaran yang terlihat seperti pertengkaran suami istri dihadapannya.

"Oops, berhenti Naruto. Sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kau ingin berhenti?"

Naruto merenggut, kenapa si Teme itu begitu gengsi dengan kondisinya sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Sasuke, Kiba."

"Membantu Uchiha-san?" Kiba bertanya. Sasuke ikut menaikan alisnya, bingung. Membantu apa? Seingatnya ia tidak meminta bantuan Naruto. Ia hanya menyuruh Naruto mengelap tangannya.

Menghela nafas, Naruto melirik ragu. Tatapan Sasuke yang kebingungan disalah artikan Naruto menjadi tatapan 'Jangan bilang-bilang', ia jadi tidak enak hati. Tapi di satu sisi kalau ia tidak mengatakannya pada Kiba, Sasuke pasti akan tetap tak mau berhenti. Otaknya berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang keputusan mana yang terbaik dan karena Naruto sudah terlahir dengan pribadi yang murah hati dan setia kawan, ia memilih opsi pertama –menyelamatkan Sasuke—. Akhirnya, dengan ragu Naruto menjawab.

"Sasuke ingin buang air besar dan ia malu untuk menghentikan supir!" Mengambil nafas dalam satu tarikan dan karena suaranya begitu cempreng seluruh kru dapat mendengarnya.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Ban berdecit, kepala supir terjeduk kemudi, para kru terkejut, Kiba menganga dan Sasuke—

—berubah menjadi batu.

Ternyata Naruto salah tangkap kode.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** My Lovely Pilot

 **Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Genre :** Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Rate :** T to M

 **Chapter :** Part 2 of 3

 **Warning :** BL, BoyxBoy, cerita humu, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC sudah pasti =w=

 **Summary :** Sasuke seorang pilot internasional, straight dan senang bermain dengan wanita. Ketika karier sebagai pilotnya melejit Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang co-pilot newbie. Bagaimana pekerjaan yang akan mereka lewati bersama, dapatkan Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Naruto untuk menerbangkan pesawat atau bahkan menerbangkan benih-benih cinta?

 _ **Mulai chap 2 dan chap 3 akan ada beberapa adegan nyerempet dengan bahasa yang sedikit vulgar oleh karena itu fanfic ini saya naikkan menjadi rating M walaupun saat ini saya belum berminat untuk menyisipkan adegan Nganu.**_

.

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Pilot ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU]**

 **.**

Polesan merah jelas tercetak dipipi pramugrari yang lewat dihadapan Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di hotel. Melirik-lirik dengan senyuman aneh. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, menganggap tidak pernah mengalami kejadian di bus yang ditumpanginya lima menit yang lalu. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke melenggang pergi memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Sial, baru satu hari pria pirang itu bekerja, dirinya sudah dihujani berbagai masalah. Ini gila.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." Sasuke melotot. Pria dihadapannya ini memang punya cara sendiri. Cara untuk menjatuhkan kesabarnya yang memang sudah tipis menjadi lebih tipis.

"Dobe—" Sasuke menekan suaranya sampai tinggal udara.

"Bagaimana, apakah perutmu masih sakit" Naruto mengambil handuk yang tersampir dikursi. "Omong-omong airnya segar sekali loh Teme, sana kau mandi dan lanjutkan yang tadi, sepertinya belum keluar semua mengingat kau sebentar sekali dikamar mandi tadi." senyum seribu volt ditebar, sambil menyibukkan diri mengeringkan rambut pirangnya.

BRAK

Sasuke menutup pintu. Cukup. Kesabarannya sudah habis, ia akan protes pada pengelola hotel.

Langkah besar diambil, tergesa-gesa dengan emosi meletup-letup. Sasuke belum pernah semarah ini selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya. Mencatat dalam hati, sekembalinya ke jepang ia akan menghasut kepala direktur untuk memecat si kepala kuning jabrik.

Pria paruh baya itu tersentak. Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Asuma, bukankah aku tidak meminta _partner_ pria untuk malam ini?"

Asuma, kepala pengelola hotel dibawah naungan Konoha's Eagle itu berjengit. "Mohon maaf Uchiha-sama, hari ini jadwal penerbangan cukup padat sehingga seluruh kamar telah terisi." Ia menunduk dalam, menyadari kesalahannya.

Sasuke menatap datar. Untuk kali ini ia tidak menerima alasan apapun. Ia ingin tidur sendiri, tanpa pria pirang.

"Mohon maafkan keteledoran saya Uchiha-sama." Asuma makin menunduk. Sasuke mendecih "Ck, setidaknya siapkan dua ranjang."

Asuma menggaruk tengkuknya "Mohon maaf Uchiha-sama, kasur cadangan semuanya sudah terpakai."

.

Naruto baru saja bergelung diranjang, suara pintu berdebum keras tiga meter dihadapnya membuatnya sedikit berjengit. "Uhm—Teme?" ia menggosok kelopak matanya.

"Ooh teman sekamar, apa aku membangunkanku?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, entah kenapa sedikit puas sudah mengusik tidur 'teman sekamarnya'.

"Mmh, tidak apa-apa."

"Bisakah kau berbagi ranjang sebentar? Kami membutuhkannya sekarang." Sasuke mengelus lengan gadis dipelukannya, menebar kesan sensual.

"Umm—" Naruto membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, memincing sosok disebelah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ajak wanita itu kemari, kan kasurnya tambah sempit" setengah sadar karena begitu mengantuk, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang yang cukup luas untuk ditempati Sasuke bersama wanitanya.

TWITCH

Alis tajam Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Sukeeee~ apa kau yakin akan melakukannya disini?" jemari lentik berani meraba dada bidang lelaki disampingnya "Aku tidak ingin dilihat dia." Rengeknya dengan menunjuk Naruto yang sudah kembali pulas.

"Dobe—" Sasuke melepas pelukannya kemudian menarik lengan Naruto, membuat pemiliknya terangkat. Ia mencongdongkan tubuhnya. Satu lutut menapak ranjang, menahan berat tubuh.

"Ungh—aku ngantuk Teme." Naruto merengek kecil, tubuhnya sudah capek dan ingin tidur lelap, apa si kepala ayam itu tidak mengerti? Padahal ia sudah dengan baik hati berbagi ranjang.

"Tsk." Sasuke membawa telapak Naruto, menuntunya untuk menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya. Naruto tersentak. Ngantuknya hilang sudah. "Ap-Teme—?!" _Saphire_ nya melotot horror.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto "Bisa kau keluar, aku membutuhkan ruangan ini untuk melepas penat."

Naruto berhenti melotot. "Ta-tapi aku mengan—"

"Apa kau ingin menonton secara live,huh?" Sasuke menyela lebih gesit. "Kau hanya perlu keluar dan biarkan teman kamarmu ini melepaskan penatnya." Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menutup telapaknya, membuat telapak Naruto mau tak mau meremas bagian selatannya dan itu menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah, ia melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke, terburu-buru meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin mengeras dibawah sana.

Sasuke mendengus tersenyum puas, sedikit tidak rela tangan Naruto pergi dari adik kecilnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Pikiran macam apa itu Uchiha Sasuke, kau masih normal, dan lihat dihadapanmu sudah tersuguh wanita cantik berdada besar dengan pipi merona yang tersembul jelas dipipi tirusnya yang putih.

"Hihi, kau hebat sayang, bisa kita lanjutkan?" sang gadis berani mellngkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Sasuke yang terlapisi kemeja menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma lelaki _eboni_ dihadapannya. "Kau tahu, hari ini hari amanku."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengecup ujung jemari sang gadis _'Pembohong'_ cibir Sasuke dalam hati "Aku tak mau ambil resiko."

Sepersekian detik, Sasuke menarik sang gadis dan mereka terjatuh dipangkuan ranjang.

.

Sasuke terkesiap. Suara Naruto berbayang, seakan merasa bersalah telah mengusir Naruto. Perasaan khawatir membelenggunya, mengusik tidur nyenyak dengan penghangat ranjang disamping. "Sial, Kenapa aku khawatir dengan si idiot itu?" mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan yang jarang teraba olehnya. "Sudahlah biarkan saja, mungkin ia sudah tidur di kamar yang lain." Sasuke kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

" _Mohon maaf Uchiha-sama, hari ini jadwal penerbangan cukup padat sehingga seluruh kamar telah terisi."_ Suara Asuma tengiang.

"Sial!" Buru-buru ia memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan asal.

.

Naruto meringkuk disofa begitu Sasuke menemukannya. Wajah polosnya terlihat damai.

"Idiot ini—" entah mengapa melihat wajah bodoh dihadapannya selalu membuat Sasuke naik darah. Rentetan musibah akibat pria pirang ini yang mungkin tanpa sadar tersimpan dalam ingatan jangka panjang Sasuke, menyebabkan trauma yang menimbulkan emosi tersendiri baginya. Menyampingkan perasannya Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya pada leher dan kaki Naruto. Memutuskan kembali ke kamar. "Kau cukup berat juga, Dobe."

.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto diranjang. gadis penghangat ranjangnya sudah dikembalikan sebelum ia mencari Naruto. Ia menenggak air minum botolnya sampai tandas, kelelahan sehabis membawa Naruto yang meronta-ronta meminta turun sepanjang perjalanan kembali, siapa suruh tangannya tergelincir dan menyebabkan Naruto berguling-guling di undakan menuju lift dan membuat pria pirang itu terbangun.

"Temeeeeee pinggangku sakiiiit." Naruto mengaduh, suara cemprengnya memekakan telinga Sasuke. "Pijati aku sampai sembuuuh, tanggung jawaaab Temee."

"Tsk, berbalik." Sasuke meraih botol minyak angin diatas nakas. Naruto berbalik. Menarik baju tidur Naruto tanpa berkeprimanusiaan hingga Naruto berjengit "Pelan-pelan Teme!"

"Hn." Menuang banyak-banyak cairan minyak angin, menggosoknya pada telapak tangan. Beruntung Sasuke pernah melihat ibunya memijat ayahnya hingga ia tahu sedikit cara memijat yang baik dan benar.

Telapak menempel kulit punggung. _Onyx_ nya melebar merasakan betapa kenyalnya kulit punggung pria dibawahnya. _Saliva_ begitu berat untuk ditelan, Sasuke mulai menggeragkan telapaknya, mengelus kulit _tan_ sehat sehalus porselen.

GULP.

Sebutir keringat meluncur mulus, menghilang dibalik _fabric_ kaos. _'mengapa kulit pria bisa sehalus ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. _SHIT!_ Sepertinya ia masih belum puas dengan gadis tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan cepat pijati aku!" Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya, tak sengaja menyentak bagian selatan Sasuke yang memang berada lima sentimeter tepat diatas bokong sintal Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Gawat, ia semakin yakin dirinya belum puas dengan _servis_ sebelumnya. Dilihat dari adiknya yang bereaksi dengan cepat karena sentuhan bokong pria.

SIAL! Sasuke mengumpat.

Menelan kasar _saliva_ nya, telapak Sasuke meluncur mulus pada pinggang ramping Naruto.

 **.**

 **TSUZUKU**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Lovgravanime14 | Shiro-theo21 | ppkarismac | Guest 1 | TemeLoveDobeChan | cacunalu | Mary chan |saku-chan kawaii | gici love sasunaru | L casei shirota strain | Arevi are vikink | ChulZzinpang | | GIRLSHEWOMEN | hen hen | mira | Revhanaslowfujosh | onyx sky | mari-chan | JustCallMeAzi | Yukazu Zuki | Syiera Aquilla | AprilianyArdeta | raisha-chan |narti c | Kucing manis | Voa231 | shinji r | RissaBellaNotSanoAnymore | oviana | Lee Yaa 714 | Byun SaoHyunyassir2374 | Typeacety95 | choikim1310 | Xhavier rivanea huges | Akira Hikari 406 | Shizuka | Aiko Vallery | cinya | SNlop | liaajah | uzumakinamikazehaki | Yutha | Euishifujoshi.**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 _ **Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :***_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan terus mendukung saru, terimakasih banyak :***_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika review kalian belum sempat saru balas /cries**_

 _ **/ciumin atu-atu/**_

 **Author's Note :**

Halo apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa, sesuai janji my lovely pilot sudah update ^^

Maafkan jika updatenya lama, saru sedang banyak pekerjaan dan mood untuk menulis benar-benar sangat turun drastic dan bahkan tidak bermiat untuk menulis /CRY

Dan maafkan jika tulisannya gaje, ini belum dibaca ulang dan dibeta /CRYAGAIN

(nangeeees Bombay dipojokan)

Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur dan mohon maaf jika chap ini sangat flat dan kurang humor, chap terakhir akan saru usahakan banyak humor dan wordnya akan lebih panjang mengingat chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari fanfiksi ini.

Oke karna masih ada kostum dan commission yang harus saya kerjakan, saru pamit

Sampai bertemu di fanfiksi terbaru saru ditanggal 7 nanti

Akhir kata,

 **Happy Reading Happy Watching**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saru-**


End file.
